


Finally Home Where I Belong

by HunterByDayWhovianByNight



Series: Love Is A Mighty (Strong) Thing [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Civil War Fix-It, First Kiss, Fix-It, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 06:01:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13968882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HunterByDayWhovianByNight/pseuds/HunterByDayWhovianByNight
Summary: “I love you as certain dark things are to be loved, in secret, between the shadow and the soul.” -Pablo Neruda“Wake up... This is the country. This is Africa.” -J.M. CoetzeeSteve had to tell Bucky before he went under.





	Finally Home Where I Belong

**Author's Note:**

> Prepare for a clusterfuck of Stucky stories in the weeks leading up to Infinity War. I want to do at least one a week and get back into writing since the end of the school year is happening and my school stuff is starting to wind down. Title is from "Journey To The Past" by Lynn Ahrens.
> 
> ~Hunter

“You sure about this?”

“I can’t trust my own mind,” Bucky says with a slight grin, a brief chuckle. Steve doesn’t know what Bucky finds funny at all.

“So until they can figure out how to get this stuff out of my head… going under is the best thing,” he adds, sounding weary and forlorn. “For everybody.”

Steve can tell that Bucky doesn’t want to do this, that he’d rather be with him, even if it was in hiding. Steve was going to miss him the most; it killed him to know that Bucky was going to be frozen for God knows how long. It breaks his damn heart so much to see his Bucky like this, thinking that this is his final resort.

“Bucky?”

“Hm?” Bucky asks, pushing the brown hair out of his eyes. God- he looks so gorgeous when he does that. His blue eyes are on full display. They glitter like stars.

“I just want you to know…” Steve trailed off. He hesitated before saying what he really wanted to say.

“Know what, Steve?” Bucky’s eyes flit to Steve and his long lashes flutter. His eyes are so wide and so beautiful and Steve remembers looking into them that night on the top of the building when Bucky wasn’t Bucky. It is the same look of longing and imploration that night so many years ago.

“That I. That-” Steve stammers. He exhales, loudly and forcefully, through his nose. Steve plants his hands on hips and casts his eyes down briefly, trying to gather himself before he says what he wants to say. “That I love you. Okay? I love you.”

“Well, it took you long enough,” Bucky chuckles and grins. He looks irresistible right now in his tank top, his muscled flesh arm completely exposed. His old, stupid, shit-eating grin from when they were teenagers is plastered on his face and Steve has never wanted to kiss him more.

“What do you mean by that?” Steve retorted with a scoff, crossing his arms and walking a few steps to meet Bucky, who was sitting on a medical table. He saw the slight smirk on Bucky’s face grow wider when he placed his hands on the table, framing Bucky’s hips.

“It means that I knew you were head over _fucking_ heels for me way back in 1941,” Bucky says, staring right back into Steve’s eyes. He leans in closely, so close that his nose is slotted up against Steve’s and their breaths mingle. “And can I say?”

“Say what, Buck?” Steve says, moving his hand to Bucky’s slim hip. Their foreheads are resting against each other now.

“I love you, too.”

Steve can hear the smile in his voice and then, briefly, both men brush their lips together, just moving them slightly, and chuckling in surprise before finally pressing their mouths together in a kiss. Bucky’s hand creeps up on Steve’s chest as they kiss deeply and Steve pulls himself closer to Bucky so that they’re flush against each other.

When Bucky and Steve break away, they share a smile. Steve loves the way Bucky’s pretty blue eyes light up as he cups Bucky’s cheek, feeling the prickled hair of Bucky’s beard beneath his palm. He runs his thumb over Bucky’s lower lip, chasing the kiss. Steve feels Bucky’s phantom lips on his and he gets a sinking feeling in his heart knowing that he won’t be able to do it again for a long while, if ever again. Steve senses that Bucky feels the same way.

“I’m gonna miss you,” Bucky says. There’s a sadness, a distance in his voice that’s unmistakable.

“I am, too,” Steve responds. A beat passes before Steve embraces Bucky, hugging him tightly and enveloping the other man in his arms. Bucky hugs Steve back with his one arm- Steve hopes that when Bucky is out of the ice he has another one, hopefully not one with that red, Soviet star on it- and he buries his head in Steve’s shoulder. Steve combs his fingers through Bucky’s long hair, loving the feel of it in his fingers. He wishes that Bucky would agree to cut it, so that he’ll look more clean cut and even _sexy_ like he used to back in the day, but the scruffy look with the beard and long, shaggy hair is starting to grow on him.

“I should do this before I change my mind,” announces Bucky after a moment. Steve pulls away, his fingers lingering on Bucky’s cheek. Bucky grips Steve’s wrist like it’s his lifeline, and it is. Bucky squeezes his eyes shut and keens into Steve’s hand like it’s the last time he’ll ever touch Steve and it very well could be; Steve plans to go undercover after he leaves Wakanda.

“Kiss me again, Steve,” Bucky demands. It’s not even a request or a question- the edge in Bucky’s voice makes it a command. Steve can only imagine how scared Bucky is about losing him, and that’s why he wholeheartedly obliges. Bucky kisses like it’s his source of air and when he pulls away, it’s lingering and Steve feels that Bucky doesn’t want to.

“Love you,” is the last thing Steve is able to say before Bucky gets closed into the cryo chamber. Bucky must’ve heard him at the last second, because he gives Steve a faint smile before shutting his eyes and facing forward.

“You really love him, don’t you?” T’Challa asks when he joins Steve at the window. There’s a knowing little smile on his face; Steve suspects that maybe he saw them kissing a few minutes ago. Somehow, Steve still feels Bucky’s lips on his, a phantom sensation that shouldn’t be but is.

“I do,” Steve says, head bowed and cheeks red. He sees T'Challa smile out of the corner of his eye. Steve may have doubted Bucky coming, but knowing now that T’Challa is on his and Bucky’s side? It lets Steve know that one day, he’ll see Bucky again.  


**Author's Note:**

> me, in ya brain: kudos/comment on this fic  
> you: but why  
> me, in ya brain: you gotta
> 
> ~Hunter


End file.
